Venom
by Xanthe 21
Summary: AU First story. What if Harry decided to follow the python from the zoo?
1. Chapter 1

**Venom**

What if Harry decided to follow the python from the zoo?

Harry Potter was excited! He was going to the zoo with his relatives instead of being stuck with Mrs. Figg and her smelly cats. He had never been to the zoo before, and was looking forward to it even if it meant being poked at by Dudley and Piers.

The animals were really interesting, and they seemed interested in him as well, though he didn't notice at the time. At every exhibit they went to, the animals were near the fences or glass and looked back at Harry and his relatives. Of course, they just though it was luck and continued on.

This continued until they reached the snake house. That is when everything changed for Harry Potter.

Harry entered the Snake house behind his hated relatives. The first thing he heard was voices. Harry looked around, but didn't see any people. Instead he saw some smaller snakes in an aquarium. It was feeding time and they were excited.

Harry backed away quickly. Then, after a moment he came forward. –Hello—he said cautiously. He didn't want his relative to hear him after all.

--Who Speaks?—asked a larger snake behind him.

Harry walked towards the snake. –I do. How is it that I can understand you?-

The snake replied – You are one of the few who can speak our tongue. The other monkeys are two dumb to comprehend us. We should have killed their ancestors early on. Alas, it's to late now! –

Harry was riveted. –how old are you? How can you remember the past like this?-

The snake laughed. –It's a collective memory I speak from, from the ancestors of my kind. I myself am only 30 cycles –

-Cycles?-

-What the monkeys call years –

BOY! What do you think you are doing! Embarrassing us like this. Find your own way home, or don't bother coming at all. I've had enough of you and your freakish ways.

Harry looked up as his relatives stormed away. He was tempted to follow them, but then looked at the snakes again. They were looking at him wistfully from behind their caged walls.

Harry went back to the elder snake. - Do you want to be free ancient one? –

-YESSSSS- hissed not only the one he addressed, but the others as well.

Harry nodded. –then I'll be back later to help release you. Any suggestions on where I should stay until then? –

-Take Illy with you – ordered the elder. She can show you around the zoo. – And with that a small, thin snake appeared on top of one of the other cages.

- How? – stuttered Harry

- We have a magic of our own young speaker. Come later and I shall teach it to you –

Harry nodded dumbly, and put his hand near the small snake. Illy slid up his arm and beneath his sleeve. She then twisted herself until her body was facing the outside world.

- Come speaker, I have much to share –

And with that, Harry walked out of the aquarium, secure in the knowledge that his life would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry walked around the zoo slowly, following Illy's directions. After awhile, Harry started to feel hungry, though he was reluctant to mention it to Illy. He didn't want to be bothersome after all.

Eventually he did mention that he was hungry. Illy was quiet for a few minutes, and Harry feared that he had made Illy hate him.

Then Illy laughed softly, and apologized for having not thought about it earlier. She directed him to a closed exhibit that was being used for storage. She found a key hidden behind a false stone, and presented it to him.

Inside were boxes and bags full of food for both the concession stands and the animals. Harry grabbed some apples, bananas, pretzels, pop, and other junk food and slid it inside zoo backpack that he found in one of the boxes. He then cleaned up the mess he made. Harry and Illy stayed inside the area for a few more minutes, looking for anything else useful. Then they slipped out of the exhibit to explore some more.

While looking at the animals Harry noticed something. While some of the animals ignored him completely, others seemed almost humanlike in the way they looked at him.

When he was feeding the birds someone yelled at him to hurry up. But no one was around. He asked Illy if she had heard anything, but she claimed that all she heard was some birds screeching.

This made Harry think, something he didn't do all that often because when he thought about things he tended to be depressed about his life. But things were different now, and maybe thinking was allowed?

Could he understand all animals? And would they be able to understand him as well?


End file.
